


Dead By Daylight

by mlf0ys



Category: All Superheroes Must Die (2011), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlf0ys/pseuds/mlf0ys
Summary: It started like a usual solar eclipse. The sun disappeared behind the moon, birds cried out, people clicked pictures. They waited, but it never came back out.





	1. Authors Note

Hello and welcome to our new story. This book was previously published on wattpad but we have moved it on here. This book is based off our friendship group so we would like to say a thank you to them all. Thank you for choosing to read 'Dead by Daylight', we hope you all enjoy it! ❤️

We apologise in advance if story updates are slow. We try our best but sometimes writer's block gets in the way along with other things, please be patient with us as it is our first story and we are both doing it together! :)


	2. Prologue - The Beginning

It was a normal day in Thornkarl, like any other - cold, dreary and dull. But today was going to be different than all the rest, it could determine the fate of the entire world. Nobody could've seen what was coming. The air was cool and crisp, students were walking home after a day of school -a usual scowl on all their faces- and there were groups of them almost everywhere you looked.

As we look closer, we zoom in on a normal teenage couple. The girl had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, the boy on the other hand had dirty blonde hair with emerald green eyes.

"Come on, it's not even that bad!" The girl exclaimed loudly.

"Pfft, easy for you to say Ella." He said in a sarcastic tone. Ella laughed in response.

"Kenzie, did you see that movie the other day? I think it was called Sunrise or something, I'm not sure though." Ella asked, she wanted to trash characters and faint over others like she usually did after watching a film.

"Oh yeah! I liked the storyline," he replied, "it was a bit boring though." Kenzie stopped there, he knew Ella would give some very strong opinions if he didn't say what she wanted to hear.

"Are you kidding me? That was the best movie from this decade!" A girl popped up from behind them. She wore glasses, her hair was short - to the shoulders - and a darker brown than Ella's. Her eyes were a sea blue and she also seemed to be a little taller than Ella. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhearing you two." She said quietly, nervously laughing.

"I know right? It's such a good movie!" Ella didn't mind, in fact after Kenzie went home she spent some time at Katie's house and they watched the movie over again, fangirling with each other over characters.

A few hours later Ella went back to her own house. They both said their goodbyes and promised to speak more at school, she knew she had found a good friend. After having a shower her phone started to ring, she discovered it to be Kenzie. "Hey Kenz!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey," he replied with the same energy, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place to watch the eclipse tonight?" He asked, slightly nervous.

Ella eyed an outfit she had been wanting to wear for a while now. "Of course! I'll come over in 30 minutes, I just gotta get ready first." Kenzie sighed in relief, he was afraid she would decline, "Alright, see you then." He ended the call and waited in anticipation for her arrival.

After 30 minutes or so, there was a knock at the door. Kenzie opened it, he was extremely nervous due to the fact that he was going to officially ask Ella to be his girlfriend, he knew they were a thing but he just felt that it was right for him to ask her - she deserved it after all.

"Hey! Come in." Ella went inside and followed Kenzie up to his room, she sat on a chair and looked around, tapping her fingers.

"So, do you know when the eclipse will start?" She seemed eager to see it, her eyes glimmered in anticipation, for it was the first time she'd ever really seen a eclipse.

"Oh yeah," He checked the time off his phone, "Ten minutes." Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He looked over at his large window and got up to open it.

"What are you doing?" Ella laughed slightly, it was almost as if he was going to jump out of it. Kenzie looked over at her,

"Follow me." He climbed out and disappeared. Ella jumped up and rushed to the window, she thought he fell until she heard his voice from around the corner, he was sat on the roof quite comfortably.

"Over here!" He called out, he waved slightly, "Come on!" Ella's eyes widened,

"Are you stupid? What if we fall?" She was deciding to go for it or not.

"Don't worry, if you do I'll hold on and make sure you don't." He gave her a soft smile. Ella hesitated before finally jumping over and going to sit beside him.

"Do you have the glasses we can watch the eclipse with?" Ella asked, she didn't want her retinas to burn off. Kenzie pulled out two pairs of them from his pocket,

"Here you go." After handing her a pair he held her palm in his and looked at the moon. They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the moment. He was deciding whether to ask her now or after the eclipse. He decided to go for it. "Ella, I have something I've been meaning to ask you." He said, nervously. Ella looked at him, realising it was a serious conversation, she listened.

"Uh.. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He had no idea why he felt so nervous, it wasn't like she was going to say no.. Unless she didn't want it to be serious? Thoughts crossed his mind, he got more anxious with every second passing by.

"Well, yeah obviously you idiot. What, did you think I was going to say no?" She burst out laughing. Kenzie huffed,

"Stop laughing at me!" He grew flustered. "Anyways let's just watch the eclipse!" He exclaimed. Ella's laughing died down after a while and they shifted their focus to the dark, night sky.

Within a few moments the eclipse happened, right in front of them. There it was. The moon's shadow cast over Earth, you could see the sun peaking over. It was almost as if the sun and moon were meeting for a couple of seconds just to see how they were both doing. They expected it to last only a couple of seconds, but it was almost as if the moon was stuck. As if the sun didn't want to come back out. As if everything had..Stopped.

"Hey Kenz, shouldn't it be over by now?" Ella asked, concerned.

"Maybe this one's just a little longer than the rest." He replied.

Or so he thought.


	3. When It Began

Five minutes had passed since the eclipse had started, and the world was silent. The air suddenly went icy cold and a negative vibe swept across the earth.

Kenzie turned to glare at Ella, confusion flushing their faces. "We should get inside, just in case something happens!" He ordered, hoisting Ella back through his bedroom window before climbing in shortly after.

"What happened, how come it never ended?" She asked concerned, before turning to the buzzing phone on Kenzie's bedside table, the screen reading - Katie.

"Hi Katie." Ella spoke, trying to stay as calm as possible, hoping to not alarm her friend about the current event.

"Where are you? I'm coming to see you and that boy, it's quite important! I will also bring my two friends with me if that's okay!" Katie screamed through the phone.

"Yeah sure, bring them. I'm currently at Kenzie's house. I'll message you his address!"

"Thank you Ella, I'll see you in a minute!" Katie addressed before hanging up on Ella.

A short while passed before there was a frantic knock on the door downstairs. Ella and Kenzie both rushed towards the front door, flinging the door open to reveal Katie and two other girls standing in the doorway.

The girl on Katie's left was quite petite. Her hair was bleach blonde and stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes a beautiful ocean blue colour and her pale complexion completing her simple yet elegant look. She really was stunning.

On the other hand, the girl on Katie's right was a little bit shorter than Katie but taller than the blonde girl. Her hair was a really dark brown, turning a lighter shade of brown when light reflected of it which flowed and dangled just above her hips. Her eyes a jet black colour, making her pupil blend into the colour of her eyes. Her skin was a beautiful tan colour, making her look like she had just came back from a holiday from Spain.

"Ella, this is Abi and Millie." Katie introduced them. "Hi, I'm Ella and this Kenzie, come in." Ella motioned them to come in. The two girls awkwardly strolled through the front door of his house and were guided to his room along with Ella and Katie.

"You can sit on my bed if you want." Kenzie stated as both girls stood awkwardly near the door of his bedroom, closing it behind them as they headed towards his bed.

"This solar eclipse is crazy!" Katie pointed out, clearly stating the obvious. Ella, Kenzie, Abi and Millie all glared at Katie with a 'don't you think I already know that!' look plastered across their faces. Abi and Millie rolled their eyes in unison at their friends statement, knowing fine well that the eclipse was still happening.

"So how do you and Millie know Katie? She didn't look like she had friends when she spoke to me and Kenz after school?" Ella asked, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"We met on the first day of school, sorry, we met Millie on the first day of school. I went to Primary school with Katie so I've known her most of my life!" Abi explained. Her eyes quickly turning to Millie.

"So how come you weren't with her after school?" Kenzie asked, intrigued to hear from the two girls who were sat on the edge of his bed.

"We were actually..." Millie spat, quickly shooting her eyes across the room to glare at Katie, "we were all planning to go to Abi's house to watch the eclipse but then Katie ran off to but into your conversation because she can't keep her nose out of other people's business!" she mentioned, causing Ella and Kenzie to stare at Katie.

"I still came and watched the eclipse with you!" Katie furrowed her eyebrows at Millie's rude comment in front of her new friends.

"Yeah, after you left to go with them!" Millie fought back, not allowing Katie to get away with it, "you always do that you know! You always decide to hang around us during school but as soon as you hear something that you shouldn't be involved in, you decide to follow them and leave me and Abi alone together. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

Ella, Kenzie and Abi stayed silent as the two friends fought with each other. There was nothing that was stopping the two girls from arguing until Katie was randomly flung across the room. It had happened so suddenly that nobody believed what had happened.

A small hole appeared on the wall where Katie had been flung into. Everyone fared in confusion at the girl who was suddenly flung across the room, at such force that caused someone to put a hole in the wall.

"What happened? How did she just? Nobody went near her or touched her so how could've she just flew across my room randomly!" Kenzie stood up, quickly rushing over to Katie, along with Ella and Abi.

Everyone turned to look at a shocked Millie. Her breathing was unsteady as she tried to calm herself down, water quickly filling her eyes as she realised what had happened! The tears rushed down her cheek, leaving a burning sensation behind. Red blood leaking from her left nostril, stopping just above her top lip line.

"It was you!"


	4. A New Discovery

The door quickly slammed behind her, leaving the house and never turning back. She couldn't believe it, it was almost - supernatural. She could never show her face in front of anyone again, especially Katie. Her feet spread up underneath her, carrying her faster towards her own house. The wind flowing through her jet black hair as her pace quickened, before eventually knocking into someone, causing her stumble backwards and fall over.

"What the fuck? Watch where you're going, slag!" A girly type of voice insulted her, causing Millie to grow angry at the girls insult! She glared up to stare at the pair to find out that the person she had fallen into was a boy. His hair a unique pastel purple colour. His electric blue eyes glaring straight at the girl sat on the pavement.

"Ryan, you could at least be nicer to her! Are you okay?" A girl asked, her attitude completely different to the boys. Her hair was a reddish brown colour, curling at her shoulders and sitting snuggly on the shoulders. Her chocolate skin made her even more beautiful. Her brown eyes sparkled, completing her stunning, elegant look.

Millie just nodded, unable to speak after the traumatising situation she was in. She honestly just wanted to leave and go home and hide from the rest of the world. A hand reached out to help Millie off the floor, making sure she was okay.

"Wanna come back to my place with Ryan and me?" The girl asked, gazing into Millie's eyes. She insisted that Millie went with them however she didn't want to fling one of them across the room like she did with Katie.

The sky went darker than it already was before rain started to fall on the trio. Millie agreed to go to her house and stay there until the weather had cleared up a bit. Her house was a little further away from Kenzie's, allowing Millie to see when Katie had decided to leave.

She opened the door and gestured Millie to head inside. She stepped in and instantly felt the warmth fill her lungs every time she let air into them. The water droplets on Millie's clothes suddenly dissolved into the fabric.

"Do any of you know what's happening with the eclipse?" Millie asked, she was confused with what was happening with everything. The girl looked over at Millie,

"I honestly have no idea, I thought it was meant to last this long?" She seemed confused. Ryan started speaking, "Me and Amy were just coming back from the shops and never seen anyone outside but you. How could I have missed you when you ran into me like that?" He made a remark, he still seemed a bit angry about that.

"Sorry again about that, I wasn't paying much attention." Millie laughed nervously. Amy shoved Ryan lightly with her elbow as if to say stop being rude. Ryan shrugged,

"Hmph, I'll be on my way then Amy and whatever your name is." You could tell he was a little bit of a ignorant person. Millie replied,

"Ah, it's Millie." But by the time she said it he was out the door.

"Don't mind Ryan, he's like that with every new person he meets." Amy gave her a soft smile, it was almost unbelievable that her and Ryan were friends.

"It's fine." Millie shrugged, she didn't think much of it. Amy was concerned that Millie was hurt because of the blood coming from her nose, "Hey are you okay? You seem to be bleeding." She pointed towards her bloody nose.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the hospitality," she wiped her nose, "but I should be on my way now, it's quite late and I have school tomorrow." Amy remembered that there indeed there was school tomorrow,she nodded and started to speak, "Oh yeah! What year are you in? I'm in eleven. I think I've seen you around before." Millie tried remembering if she had seen Amy prior to this and she recalled a few times.

"Yeah I'm in year eleven as well." She got up and headed for the door. "Thanks again, I appreciate how nice you are." She smiled and left, Amy waved her goodbye.

The next morning It was quiet. Not a bird chirped, nor was there any sounds of vehicles nearby. The strangest thing about this was that the solar eclipse shouldn't still be happening, but it was. Somehow it was still stuck there, almost as if there was something, someone, not letting it move forward.

We start with Ella and Kenzie. They're both walking to school as usual and are still freaking out about the eclipse.

"What if there's a glitch in the simulation?" Ella thought. "Hm, or like the world's beginning to end?" She gasped, "That would be terrifying!" She ended up scaring herself. Kenzie looked at her.

"I'm sure it's probably nothing.." But he didn't sound too sure. There were no students nearby. They didn't seem to pick it up though. As they walked into the wide building they eventually noticed the lack of students.

"Is this a prank or something?" Kenzie whispered to Ella. There seemed to be nobody there, but when he checked the time it was exactly 8:26am - the normal time they arrived at school. Ella held onto Kenzie's arm, he could tell she was afraid so he held her hand as they walked deeper into the school.

Amy and Ryan were both at the school, they were sat in the cafeteria hall.

"So I looked and her, dead straight in the eyes, and told her to shut the fuck up because nobody cares!" Ryan said loudly, as he laughed at his own remark. Amy chuckled a little bit. She seemed distracted and rightfully so.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd? The hall would be packed by now but there's nobody here except us." She brought it up. "My parents and sister weren't home either yesterday, I don't know if they've taken a trip without me and haven't told me or something but it really doesn't feel right.." She bit her nail, anxious.

Ryan glanced around, "Oh my god, you're right. I never seen anyone at my house either, just thought mam and dad went out." He then started to panic, "The sky is all weird as well, what the fuck?!" He got up and started pacing, he was officially freaking out.

Ella and Kenzie entered the hall, scaring the shit out of him and Amy. Ryan screamed, "FUCK!" He looked over at them,"Who the hell are you two?" He placed his hand on his chest. "Holy shit they scared the soul right out of me.." Ella and Kenzie both looked at him and Amy, Ella spoke first.

"Um.. Is he okay?" She had no idea what just happened, she didn't even know there were other people in the school. Amy shrugged,

"He'll be fine. Anyways who are you guys?" She thought she'd had seen them before but wasn't sure.

"I'm Kenzie and this is Ella, what about you guys?" He glanced at the purple haired boy gasping for air and saying profanities every once in a while.

"Amy and Ryan. Nice to meet both of you, sorry to cut straight to the chase but do any of you know what on Earth is going on? It's like a ghost town around here, not to mention the sky!" Amy spoke, this was the first time she actually seemed panicked.

As the four of them tried figuring out what was happening, Abi and Katie walked in.

"Hello?" The blonde spoke, confused at the gathering she and Katie were unaware of. She looked around the hall to see nobody other than the four. They all turned to Katie and Abi, some recognising each other while the other half did not.

"Katie, Abi why are you both here and where's Millie?" Ella asked, unsure about the whereabouts of the girl she had met yesterday along with Abi.

"We are hear the same reason everyone else is hear for!" Katie spoke, turning to look at Amy and Ryan, a confused look emerging on her face.

"Oh this is Ryan and Amy." Kenzie pointed at them. Everyone stared at each other until the door to the cafeteria flung open once again, two girls emerging from the other side.

"What do you mean you saw someone vanish in plain sight? Stop lying!" One girl argued, her face flushed with confusion and anger. Her eyes burning with rage.

"I mean I was just looking at them and then they vanished!" The other one explained, trying to get the other girl to understand what she was on about.

Both girls froze as they saw the small group sat on the table, watching them argue about people vanishing. Everyone stared but kept silent.

"Who the hell are you guys?"


	5. What’s Happening

"What do you mean, who the hell are you guys? Do you not know what respect is?" Millie walked into the room, blood leaking out of her left nostril, just like last night, "Must have some nerve to have that attitude around a girl Ryan!" She exclaimed, wiping away the blood with her finger, staining it as it left a blood trail.

"And what are you going to do slag?" Ryan stood from his seat, threatening to do something. The tension between the two was thick and all of a sudden, the air went icy cold. All eyes were now on Millie, her eyebrows furrowed, anger burning in her eyes, and blood slowly starting to leak from her left nostril.

"Millie, whatever you are doing, stop it!" Abi exclaimed, trying to stop Millie from doing whatever she was about to do to Ryan. However, before she could step in Millie held her hand out, causing Ryan to slowly float into the air.

"MILLIE!" Many voices shouted, trying to get the girls attention, however, no matter how hard they tried to stop her from hurting Ryan, she ignored their commands.

As seconds turned to minutes everyone could only stand and watch Millie and Ryan, unable to jump in incase Millie turned to them. However, one person wasn't scared of Millie!

"Millie, put him down!" Katie screamed, however Millie turned her attention to Katie as-well before holding her other hand out and lifting Katie into the air.

"If you think that any of you can talk to me like that, then let me tell you that you are wrong!" She spat before dropping Ryan and Katie on the floor to wipe away the blood on her face.

"Girl, how did you do that?" Amy asked, recalling the time when she wiped the blood away from Millie's nose yesterday.

Millie shrugged her shoulders, she really couldn't be bothered with people today but she had to because she was now stuck with the group.

The other people stared at the two girls who were stood near Millie, noticing how they hadn't reacted to Millie lifting Ryan and Katie off the floor.

"This is Flora and Sana. They are both in my Science class." Millie introduced them. Everyone's jaw dropped as they were so surprised to see how the girl who had just held her friends in the air by sticking her hands out and dropping them had switched to being so nice and innocent in a matter of seconds.

"Hey." Everyone chanted, watching how Millie acted around them both.

"Hi." The taller one said, her hair braided with light brown highlights throughout her braids. Her dark, smooth skin completing her admirable look.

The smaller one gave a shy wave. She had black hair with slightly brown streaks that stopped just below her shoulders. Her eyes were also such a dark brown that they almost looked black, her tan skin completing her simple, but exquisite look.

The two girls didn't seem to be phased about what Millie did, almost as if they knew what was happening. Maybe one of them had experienced it before.

"So Millie, how come your nose was bleeding before you came in?" Ryan asked, shaken up from what had happened a few moments ago.


	6. Flashback

She removed the blindfold from her face, finally allowing her to see the light surrounding her. She placed the blindfold on the bedside table before wiping the blood away from her nose with a tissue. She would do this to see if anything was happening in the world around her however at this moment - there was nothing to be concerned about.

She got up off the bed and headed downstairs to where her family would usually be all sat, the cereal already laid out on the table for Millie to use. However there was nobody, no mother and no sister to be seen.

Millie thought nothing of it and took her bowl of cheerios into the living room, turning on the TV and placing it on a static screen.

She picked up the scarf that was laid on the floor and placed it over her eyes, allowing her to do something that allowed her to see what was happening before she set off to school, hoping she would maybe see her family.

The air went dark, the floor covered with water and blackness surrounded her as she looked around. She could hear something in the distance. It sounded almost like.. Shouting? She rushed over to where the yelling was coming from and saw two familiar faces, her classmates Flora and Sana. It seemed as if they were arguing.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about you!" Sana said in quite a loud tone. Flora scoffed,

"Of course you didn't, little miss perfect never does anything wrong!" She retaliated. The other girl started to tear up, she always was the emotional one. Flora realised that she was about to cry and her face changed instantly, "Wait, I didn't mean it.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you-" but all of a sudden Flora shoved Sana out of the way as if there was something about to attack her.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for? I was going to say sorry as well!" She wiped off her face, she then realised that Flora was fighting a person. Her eyes widened, "Hey, what are you doing? It's just a person! I'm sure they didn't mean any harm!" But she didn't listen, she continued to fight the 'person' until they were on the ground. She threw punch after punch until the person.. evaporated?

"What the fuck just happened?" Flora got up, she saw more of them marching toward her and Sana. "They're not people, they're all black and they have no hair! Their eyes are all white, with no pupils.. a-and they have this smile.." She shivered, "We gotta go, I can't fight them all off." Sana was extremely confused.

"I don't see what you're seeing, they're just normal people to me!" She argued, there was no way what Flora was saying was true.

Millie stepped out into view and spoke out,

"I believe her, strange things have been happening to me as well, it's almost as if I have this sort of..power? I know it sounds crazy but here, just watch." She moved her hand in an upward motion, her nose started to bleed. All of a sudden, a dumpster crashed through the small crowd of 'people' Flora had beaten to evaporation before, some of them had died. Flora looked at Millie,

"So you can see them too?" She pointed toward the crowd, confused. Millie shook her head,

"No, I'm just trusting that you're not wrong. Whatever they are, they're most likely coming after us." It was a pure gamble she had taken. Sana frowned, "That sucks, why am I the only one without a power?" She kicked the ground. "Fine, I guess I'll have to be the third wheel and sit on the sidelines." She shrugged.

Millie went to place a hand on Sana's shoulder to reassure her when her and Flora vanished into thin air.

"Flora... Sana..." Millie screamed, wanting to know where they had went and if they were in danger, knowing that something was after them to kill them.

Millie quickly removed the scarf before getting up and rushing to school, where she met up with Sana and Flora who were arguing like before. The same people surrounding them, Flora fighting one of them on the ground, who eventually evaporated, just like how Millie had seen it before.

She quickly ran into view, helping Flora when she held her hand, causing her nose to bleed again before flinging a dumpster into the crowd of people. She put her hand on Sana's shoulder and walked with the pair towards school.


	7. When Will This End?

The bell went, signalling it was time for first lesson. The group split up and walked towards their different lessons - Millie and Ryan going the same way.

"I'm sorry about earlier Ryan. I didn't mean to lift you off the ground and the drop you." Millie apologised, looking at the ground hoping the boy would forgive her.

"You still did it though!" He replied, turning to look at Millie. Suddenly, glitter particles started to float around his head before combining to create a small knife which floated in the air. Suddenly, Ryan glared at Millie before the knife rapidly flew towards her, stopping at the tip of her nose.

Her nose started to bleed like the last few times, before her fingers wrapped around the handle of the knife taking control of the situation. She quickly released the knife from her grasp, causing it to crash onto the floor.

Ryan looked at Millie shocked, words unable to escape his lips.

"Woah, how did I do that?" He asked, confused. Millie glared into the sky, looking to see if the eclipse was still happening which it was, this time lightning flashing around it and it shining a purple colour.

The pair continued to walk towards their class together, silence awkwardly filling the air between them.

Back in the hall, Katie and Abi were sat opposite each other, Abi's eyes glued to her phone screen.

"I want to apologise for what happened yesterday." Katie cried, "I know I was wrong to leave you and Millie behind..."

"It doesn't matter Katie! You did it and you can't change that!" Abi snapped.

"I know but I just want Millie to stop!" She jeered, looking at an unamused Abi, her eyes still glued to her phone screen.

"Well clearly she isn't going to. You really hurt Millie, you know Millie came from a bad place and you decide to treat her like everyone else used to. You're just like them, no wonder Millie no longer trusts you!" She spat, before grabbing her bag and leaving Katie behind in the hall.

"When will this all end?" She asked herself before getting up and heading towards the door, causing her to bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" A masculine voice asked. Katie nodded before looking up at the boy.

His hair was short and brown, his pale clear skin matching perfectly with his ocean blue eyes, completing his handsome look.

Katie felt sick to her stomach as the boy smiled at her, also causing her to blush a small bit. The boy quickly helped Katie off the floor before heading towards class together.


	8. The New Couple

The day had finally ended and Millie was leaving the school gates with Ella after having Music together.

"I thought you would be going with Kenzie?" Millie asked. Ella shook her head and stared at the ground as if something was on her mind.

Ella opened her mouth to speak before she was stopped by Millie. She looked over to where Millie had her finger stretched to - they couldn't believe it!

"Since when did someone love Ryan?" Ella asked, a sarcastic tone present in her voice. Millie shrugged her shoulders, unable to look away from Ryan and the boy.

"Ryan!" Millie shouted gaining both of their attention, "I'm going to Ella's, do you wanna come with us?"

Ryan nodded and linked hands with the boy before dragging him towards Ella and Millie.

"This is Connor, Connor this is Millie and Ella." Ryan introduced him to us. He held his hand out to shake Millie's and Ella's hand.

Everyone turned around to see Katie heading towards them all. Millie and Katie both exchanged looks before Katie stood on the other side of Ella.

After a short while of silent walking, everyone had finally arrived at Ella's house and they were all sat in the kitchen, Millie sat in between Katie and Ella and Connor sat on the chair opposite the room with Ryan sat on his lap.

"So, how did you both meet?" Katie asked the new couple.

"We were both in second lesson together and I sat next to Ryan trying to make a friend and we talked for a while and yeah, it just kinda happened." Connor explained, before kissing Ryan on the back of his neck.

The three girls stared at the boys flirting, clearly both teasing each other. Millie started to get a bit uncomfortable with the boys presence so she got up and headed up to Ella's bedroom.

She sat herself down on the bed before the door slowly opened, revealing Katie.

"Guessing you got sick of Ryan and Connor." Katie mentioned. Millie nodded and laughed. She tapped on the other side of the bed so Katie could sit next to her.

"I wanted to apologise for what I have done to you." Millie started, "I really didn't mean to fling you across Kenzie's bedroom, I really didn't. It just happened, I didn't even want it to happen..." Millie was cut off when Katie pressed her lips up against Millie's. Millie didn't react or kiss back when Katie pulled away.

"I just wanted you to shut up, you don't need to apologise, I know it wasn't your fault!" Katie explained before getting up and leaving Millie alone in the room once again.

A short while after, loud moans echoed throughout the house. Millie walked out of the door to see Katie and Ella stood near the door, both of their ears pushed against the locked door.

Both girls pulled away from door after seeing Millie staring at the door handle. Click! The door unlocked and the door slowly opened. All three girls witnessing Ryan and Connor.


	9. Missing

Loud thumps erupted through Ella's house as Ryan and Connor came down the stairs and entered the living room where Millie, Katie and Ella were sat. The group exchanged glances before Connor sat down next to Ryan.

The tension in the room was high it was mostly awkward tension between Millie and Katie, tension between the group and sexual tension between Ryan and Connor.

"So, do you think the eclipse will be over now?" Ella asked, trying to reduce the tension in the room. Millie shook her head in unison with Katie. However, it felt like the tension was just getting worse.

"So do you guys wanna come upstairs with me, we can watch tv on the bed?" Katie asked, getting up from her spot on the sofa and walking towards the door. Ryan, Connor and Ella all nodded before getting up and heading towards Katie.

"I'm going to make a drink before I head up." Millie stated before getting up and heading towards the kitchen and leaving the rest of them to go upstairs. Everything went silent after Millie was left downstairs alone with only her thoughts. Her mind couldn't adjust to everything that was happening, from Katie kissing her to Ryan and the new boy both enjoying each other's touches. Millie shook her head to clear her mind when a knock erupted on the front door.

Katie and Ella were the first to respond by rushing downstairs to the loud continuous knocking that was present, before praising open the door, only to reveal two men dressed in black.

"Can we help you?" Ella asked the two men who were stood in front of her and Katie.

"We have reasons to believe that you have a missing girl here!" One spoke, his voice low and serious, "May we come in and have a look?" The other one spoke. Katie and Ella exchanged looks at their question, however, before Ella could speak they barged past them both as they entered her house.

"There she is, get her!" One of them shouted before grabbing something or someone in the kitchen. A loud scream mixed with cries erupted through the house as the two men dragged someone out of Ella's house suddenly - Millie!

"Get off me, I didn't do nothing wrong!" Millie screamed, wriggling to try and escape the men's grasp, "no, let go of me!" She continued to scream until everyone was watching her get dragged into a white van. She kicked and screamed as they tried to throw her into the back of the vehicle, her strength holding her away from getting in the van.

"Millie!" Katie screamed before quickly rushing to try and get the two men of her friend before another one stepped in front of her, holding a gun in front of her face!

"Step back, or I will shoot!" He inched closer to Katie, placing the cold, steel barrel on her forehead, "get back!" He screamed, pushing Katie towards the rest of the group, an evil grin slowly emerging on his face when the door of the van slam shut.

He slowly inches back before running to the van and getting in the passenger seat. The van slowly starts to move away as Katie starts to rush towards it, stopping once the van turns the street.

"No! We need to save her!" Katie cried, tears now slowly starting to run down her cheeks, "Wehave to! We can't lose her to them." She turned and ran to hug Ella, her arms securely wrapping around the broken girl.

"Why did she go?" Katie cried as Ella led her back inside while Connor and Ryan ran to alert the others about the disappearance of Millie.


	10. Close Call

Millie had been missing for two weeks and nobody was the same anymore. Ryan and Connor barely spoke to each other after having an argument because Connor mentioned Millie in a conversation they had and Ryan didn't approve that he mentioned his missing friend in the conversation, Flora and Sana were never happy anymore. They were never seen together unless they were forced into the same room, Abi and Amy were never with the rest of the group after the disappearance of Millie. They didn't want to be reminded of the atmosphere when Millie was around them, Kenzie and Ella had multiple arguments because Ella wanted to help find Millie but Kenzie wasn't allowing her to and Katie was broken. She really wanted to find Millie and she was doing everything she possibly could to find her, however, she was losing hope.

"Katie, can I come in?" Ella asked her broken friend. She rested her hand on the door handle before turning it to open the door to the spare room Katie was currently using.

Katie was laid on her bed, snores emitting from her slightly parted lips as she slept. Her hands wrapped around a pillow that was rested upon her chest. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard the door shut.

"Have you found her?" Ella's eyes started to fill with water at her question. Ella could tell she really wanted Millie back. Ella walked up to the bed and sat on the edge rubbing Katie's back.

"I'm sorry Katie." She broke down crying, "we haven't heard anything from her." Ella continued, wiping the tears of her cheek.

"We have!" Katie spoke, her voice cracking a small bit, "I saw her."

**Flashback**

Katie shut her eyes and held the photo of her and Millie to her chest, holding it close just like how she would hold Millie when she was upset.

Everything went black, Katie couldn't see the room or the whole house. It was just darkness, with a small puddle of water under her feet.

She walked around a while before she saw a girl, a girl who looked exactly like Millie. Her hair reaching her shoulders in a high ponytail, her tan complexion completely her look along with her chocolate brown eyes. It was her, it had to be! Katie walked closer to her to see it was actually Millie. She was broken. Her eyes red and puffy, clearly from the lack of sleep she was having.

"Millie." Katie asked and Millie turned to look at her.

"Katie, please help me! They do experiments on me!" She cried, "They put me in a tank of cold water and tell me to look for people with my powers! I'm locked in a room all on my own, it's scary I just want to get out of here!"

Katie grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I am coming don't worry, but please tell me where you are." Katie said, rubbing the tears off Millie's cheeks.

"The lab, I'm in the lab."

"I'm coming to save you." Before she went to hold Millie in another hug, Millie vanished into thing air, leaving only smoke particles behind.

**Back to Reality**

Katie and Ella were both tangled in each other's limbs. Katie was so glad that Ella was going to help her however they had to make a plan. They had to save Millie before it was to late!

**Millie**

It was Millie's last experiment of the day before she was placed back into her room, however she wasn't going back, she was going to escape this time.

They placed a special brain wave transmitter around Millie's head along with a blindfold to cover her eyes. They then proceeded to put a fishbowl looking device allowing her to breathe under the water.

The platform underneath Millie lowered, putting her into the water but before they had the opportunity to fully put the experiment into operation Millie let out a loud, continuous scream, causing the glass of the tank to shatter and the wires on her head to come off along with the fish bowl, emerging Millie's body in the water before rolling on the floor after the water flowed on the floor.

She quickly rose to her feet and dashed towards the door, quickly opening it and rushing down the hall of the lab, not turning back and getting to the door before stopping just before it. She turned swiftly to see him approaching her.

"Why do you do this to me?" She asked, anger present in her voice.

"I'm doing it for you sweetheart", he said inching closer to her before his neck snapped, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You're not my papa so never call me sweetheart, you are nothing to me anymore. You were never my papa!" She cried before wiping the blood from her left nostril and running out of the lab.

She ran until she came to the train tracks where she saw figures in the distance however on the other side of the train tracks.

"Katie, don't do it! We will find her, she isn't gone forever!" Ella screamed at Katie.

"No, she could be dead so when the train comes, it will take me to her!" Katie explained, causing Millie's eyes to fill with tears, overhearing Katie's plan to find Millie.

A faint horn was heard in the distance, heading straight their way, the light of the train slowly becoming brighter and brighter the closer it got. Without thinking, Millie ran towards the group as Katie stepped her foot into the tracks as the train got progressively closer.

Before the train went past the group, Katie was pushed backwards, weight falling over her body before hitting her head of the ground due to the force of the push. She turned to look to her side to see a girl laid lifeless on the ground, facing the way the train was heading.

"What were you thinking?" Millie croaked, her voice croaked and broken. Katie just looked at her before getting up to see the damage Millie had received.

"Let's get you both back home." Kenzie mentioned, carefully lifting Millie off the ground while Connor held Katie as they walked back to Kenzie's place.


	11. What Happened?

After Katie found Millie using her newfound teleportation powers, everyone started to get concerned to when the eclipse would just stop. They just wanted their families back. They all decided to meet up in the cafeteria hall, to sort this out once and for all, to try and figure out what the fuck was going on.

First to arrive was Katie, Abi and Millie. Soon after Ella and Kenzie came, followed by Connor and Ryan. Sana and Florence then came separately and finally Amy.

As soon as Flora saw Connor she spoke up,

"What the hell is he?" She said, it was almost as if she could see him as something they couldn't.

"What do you mean? Don't you think that's a bit rude to ask, Flora? He's my boyfriend, what else is he?" Ryan was offended, I mean how could she ask such a rude question out of the blue? Sana interrupted,

"Does he look like one of those shadow people you saw this morning?" Even though she was upset with Flora it didn't mean she was going to stop caring about potential information about somebody who could literally kill them all.

"No. Well yes?" She stuttered, trying to describe what she saw. Everyone stared at them, with no idea what was happening. Connor seemed nervous.

"He's half human and half of whatever they were.." Flora spoke. It was hard to describe since he looked normal to everybody else. So did the shadow creatures, it was only her who could see their true form - and it was fucking terrifying. Their eyes were pitch black and bulged out of their skull, fingers long and sharp like the blades of knives and their teeth, their teeth were yellow and pointy, almost as if they were made to rip flesh.

Nobody really knew how to react to the news, they were all silently questioning if they were able to trust Connor, they'd known Flora way longer than him so they took her word.

"We'll just trust him until he does something okay? If he does then somebody will have to.. Take care of him?" Ella said out loud, breaking the uneasy silence. Ryan gasped and shook his head.

"In no fucking hell am I going to let any of you touch a hair on my boyfriend's head!" He defended as rolled his eyes back into his head and a knife floated above his hand like how it did that time when it was just him and Millie. Well, this was a turn of events.

"Put the knife down Ryan, we won't do anything to him.." Abi negotiated, all of a sudden she saw the knife fly threw the air, as if it was going in slow motion towards Flora. She quickly walked over to the knife and grabbed it by the handle before it could hit her.

"Ryan, what the fuck?" She yelled at him, everyone else kind of just stared at her in shock. Did she not realise that she just zoomed across the room like the speed of light? Sana started counting with her fingers, as if she was calculating something, "One..Two..Three..Four..Five. Five of you now can do something supernatural." She was correct, only Amy, Ella, Kenzie, and herself had now shown no sign of any kind of powers. She didn't really know whether to count Connor.

Abi looked at Sana as if she was insane,

"What power? I don't have a power." She really was oblivious to the fact she sped across the room like the Flash. Amy raised her eyebrow in confusion,

"You literally just saved Flora's life?? By going at like 100 miles per hour??" Abi shrugged her shoulders,

"Oh, cool." She didn't really know how to respond to that.

"So let me get this straight, we have no idea what we're going up against?" Katie asked. Millie nodded her head,

"Pretty much yes. Although everyone except from Flora can identify what they look like. To us they look like normal people acting weird, so listen carefully," Mille looked around at them all, dead serious. "If you see anyone at all other than each other, run away. If you think you can fight them then go ahead but make sure you're going to win. Always know that if there's one of them near by, there's most likely more coming." They all nodded their heads, getting slightly intimidated by how she was describing them. 

"So, does anyone know how to end a solar eclipse?" They pieced together the puzzle which eventually led them to figure out the cause of the powers. The eclipse was probably causing all of this, even the shadow creatures, or whatever they were.

Flora now always had an eye on Connor, even if Ryan was giving her the stink eye. Her and Sana were definitely becoming better friends. Amy all of a sudden started speaking,

"Well to end an eclipse you'd probably have to find a way to move the moon out of the sun's way." She tapped her chin. "A solar eclipse only lasts for a few minutes, 7 minutes and 40 seconds being the longest it has ever happened." Everyone kind of just stared at her.

"Okay so Amy's power is intelligence." Sana replied to the heap of information Amy had given to everyone. Flora shoved Sana with her elbow lightly,

"Well duh."

Millie sighed, "Let's try to find a way to move the moon shall we?" She got up, heading to the school library with everyone following her.

Time to find out how to fix this mess.


	12. The Hidden Truth

The group quickly split off into small groups so they could do research about the eclipse. They were going to fix this mess once and for all.

Ryan and Connor headed to the library together without the rest of the girls. Ryan's expression changed once they arrived at the library and sat down opposite Connor.

"Is it true what Flora said?" Ryan couldn't adjust to what Flora had said about his boyfriend. It didn't make sense to him. There was no way he was on of those shadow people because he would've killed them all by now, right?

Connor shook his head, unable to get the words that he wanted to say out of his mouth until he looked at Ryan dead in the eyes, almost hallucinating him.

"Listen, I know you've known her longer than me but do you really think I'm like them? Let's just not stress about it too much, I still want to go to prom with you and I don't want any of this to have gotten in between us." Connor softly told him what he wanted to hear, he didn't want to attract any attention from the others.

The two boys stared at each other until they heard the loud voices of the couple Ella and Kenzie. Both of their voices were just audible from where Ryan and Connor were sat. They could hear the anger in both of their voices.

The door flung open as the couple walked into the library arguing. Millie walking close behind them, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Its not my fault she did it!" Kenzie shouted at Ella.

"Really? Your a liar! You knew that she was going to do it and you let her!" Ella cried.

The couple continued to argue until the air suddenly went cold, the way it always did when Millie was about to use her powers however, Millie didn't look like she was about to use her powers.

"Both of you.. shut UP!" Millie screamed and Kenzie was flung across the library, knocking his soul out of him. Millie stood next to Ella, protecting her if he went for her!

Millie escorted a crying Ella out of the Library and left Ryan, Connor and Kenzie all alone in the library with their thoughts.


	13. The Fight

"How could he do that to me. I thought he loved me." Ella cried loudly, "Why does nobody ever love me. I just want to be loved but I cant be because nobody loves me." Ella finished before looking up at Millie.

"Ella, there are people who love you. The world is going through a dark period at the moment so it won't seem like people love you because they are worrying too much about staying alive." Millie reassured, not wanting to upset Ella more.

"But I have never been loved though, even by the people around me." But before Ella could continue sparks started to fly across the room as a tingling feeling fell down to Ella's stomach suddenly.

She didn't know she could or would ever be able to have that feeling before Millie leant in and kissed her on the lips. She held her lips there for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling softly.

"People do love you Ella, I promise you." She smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

Before the two could get up and go find the others the doors to the room flew open, revealing a crowd of shadowy people, Connor stood in front of the crowd.

"Hello fags." Connor exclaimed, stepping into the room.

"What do you want?" Millie said, getting up out of her chair and walking towards him.

"Wanted to see how you both liked each others lips on yours. Seemed as though you liked kissing her Millie!"

"Well I could ask you the same thing. How did you like having sex with Ryan?" She fired back.

"Well I bet it was worse than that kiss. Didn't know you could make a girl feel that way Ella!"

"Leave. Her.Alone." She defended her friend who was currently spectating the situation while also secretly messaging the others telling them to get to the Art Room as soon as they could.

"I bet you only kissed her to make her feel better. You are so oblivious to what she is doing! She is saying facts about herself to make you feel bad and you fell for it."

Anger grew across Millie's face while tears slowly started to fall from Ella's eyes at Connor's outburst.

"You know what, nobody did love her, nobody ever has loved her and nobody ever will cause she is a worthless piece of-"

"NO!" Millie screamed, catapulting Connor out of the room in front of the rest of the group. She did not allow anyone to talk about her friends like that, even if what they were saying was true.

Connor slowly looked up to see the crowd of shadow people and the group staring at him, while Millie was glaring at him, holding Ella in a hug.

"Don't just look at me you fools! ATTACK!" Connor shouted, and one by one the shadow people approached the group, all of them now backed into the Art Room.

However before any of them could do anything, Millie held her hand into the sky, Sana inhaled and so did Ella. At the same time they all screamed, causing a shockwave with electric sparks emitting from it as it swept across air, shaking the school to the ground, killing the shadow people at the same time.

A few minutes passed before the group started to awaken, most of them having deep cuts and bruises over their body however three of them were no where in sight.

"Where is Millie, Sana and Ella?" Abi asked, looking around frantically to see just a pile of ruble on the ground in front of them.

"They are not!" Flora said as she crouched down and held her hand on the pile.

"Guys they are here!" Amy screamed as she saw a hand with multiple scratches littered all over them. The hand belonged to Sana, which meant that Millie and Ella were close by. Flora started to tear up, she didn't know what came over her but the thought of losing Sana would have been devastating. They didn't even tell anyone the news about them.

The group helped to remove the bricks and stone off of the girl's bodies while Katie checked the pulses of them all. The group was shocked when Katie suddenly burst into a fit of tears.

"Ella and Millie!" She started, "Theres's nothing." She cried and got up, quickly running and hugging into Abi.

"C'mon guys, it will be best if the police find their bodies instead of us dragging them cause they will think we have killed them." Ryan suggested as the others all left the scene, however little did they know that the two girls were victims of something else.

The End.


End file.
